Sombra
by Mujer Chocolate
Summary: Yami, una sombra, la ultima de su clase. Desde que era una cria le toco enfrentar con la daga entre los dientes a los seres de luz, fue despreciada una y otra vez y cuando por fin encontro alguien en quien confiar... le vuelven a despreciar. La guerra entre ambos bandos se acerca y su trabajo sera reunir a la mayor cantidad de sombras. ¿Lo lograra?


**¡Hola!, ¿Que tal?, yo soy _"Mujer Chocolate" _y este es mi primer fic, en verdad, que nervios... Bueno, quiero informar que a lo largo del Fic necesitare OC's, por favor, enviadme un review o PM y yo les dare la ficha a rellenar, solo necesito seis OC's, nada mas.**

**Sin mas que agregar, por favor, disfrutad del pequeño prologo...**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, sino a Level-5.

* * *

**Sombra**

_Yo soy oscura, toda negra, una sombra.  
_

_Solo me puedes ver cuando el sol en el cielo se asoma._

_Pero cuando mas brillo sin duda es cuando el sol se va._

_Sere oscuridad, pero sin oscuridad la luz no existiria._

-¡P-Perdoname!, yo no queria...

-¡No me importa is fue un accidente!, eres un monstruo...-Grito aterrorizada, encogiendoce mas contra la pared.

Algo en el interior de la morena se rompio. Lo habia dicho, cuando habia prometido jamas hacerlo. Algo en ella se rompio y algo se acomodo. _**Monstruo...**_

-Pero... y-yo...-Queria responderle de manera firme y astuta, como solia hacerlo, pero un sentimiento de inseguridad se lo impedia. Aquella muchacha de cabellos morados a la que tanto amaba no podia haberlo dicho, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Fuyuka estubo con ella cuando nadie mas estubo. Luego de que los hermanos mayores de la de cabellos morados acabaran al resto de las sombras del poblado de Inazuma, Fuyuka le habia cuidado y protegido con el calor de sus brazos, cuando nadie mas se habia atrevido a hacerlo. No la abandono cuando le digeron que tendria que hacerlo, no, la mujer se nego rotundamente a alejarse... la forma en que le rodeo con sus brazos y se nego a que se la llevaran jamas la olvidaria, era imposible que tanto cariño fuera borrado.

-¡Lo se!-De nuevo grito, solto un sollozo y las lagrimas se escaparon de sus dulces ojos azules.-Pero ni mi luz ni la del amor pueden salvarte, ¡La oscuridad en tu interior es mas fuerte que todo eso!

-Por favor, Yami, ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

Bien, Fuyuka lo habia conseguido. Estaba rota al fin y no solo internamente, algo mojo su mano, ¿Que era?, no lo sabia y no le importaba, estaba a punto de suceder...

-Agh...-Fue el sonido que emitio cuando algo espeso y amargo inundo toda su garganta.

Por las mañanas solia levantarse de su pequeña y desvencijada cama en el sotano de Fuyuka,-la luz de Inazuma, ahora una ciudad sin sombras, era demasiado para su delicada piel, por lo que se habia escondido en el sotano de la mujer, dejando que toda su oscuridad se expandiera a gusto, sin preocuparse-tenia la mania de levantarce e ir directamente a su escritorio a dibujar, evitando al espejo que se encontraba en la pared al otro lado de la habitacion, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucederia si veia a su otro yo reflejado en la superficie del objeto... pero un dia, en un descuido, miro su reflejo en el, fue solo un segundo, pero vasto para hipnotizarla y obligarla a quedarse contemplandoce. Al siguiente instante se habia encogido en un rincon a llorar, era un desastre, una anormalidad, cualquier cosa menos bonita... minutos despues la mujer de cabellos morados habia bajado y se habia puesto a consolarla, con un par de palabras ya se habia puesto mejor, no se sentia perfectamente, pero si mejor.

Fuyuka siempre la habia hecho sentir especial, unica y querida, la mujer se habia encargado de que todo su mundo se mantuviera en perfecto orden y ahora... ahora sentia que su pecho iba a estallar, que sus lagrimales iban a estallar, que todo su mundo iba a estallar. No pensaba detener el desastre que se aproximaba, no, no, dejaria que sus raices oscuras le abrazaran, hasta hacerle doler todo el cuerpo, no le importaba ya...

¡Ah!, ¿Oscuridad, eh?

_¡Oh!, soy la sombra que acompaña a los humanos, _

_¡Oh!, la que va con ellos de la mano._

_Puedes correr, gritar o esconderte, pero permiteme informarte_

_La oscuridad algun dia llega al humano, ¡Como la muerte!_

* * *

**¡Nos vemos y que el dios _Chokorēto _este con ustedes!**


End file.
